


prey

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Bakura's starving.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 14





	prey

Bakura’s been terribly bored for what feels like ages.

Lurking around the city just isn’t fun anymore. The blood there tastes awful—diluted by opium, alcohol, and the city smog. The people, too, are incessantly suspicious; Bakura _actually_ has to put in effort to lure them in instead of simply pouncing, which requires too much energy to be worthwhile for the shit they have on offer. He wants fresh blood—hot, young, _fertile_ blood.

Blood that’s attached to a body to feed on, a body to take from whatever he chooses. None of this bitter crap.

So, he’s taken a gamble and moved out to the seaside. A quaint little town—plenty of people to feed on, and ones he doesn’t care to kill, moreover. Consistent sources of delectable meals.

Especially the young boy he often observes drawing and reading by the ocean shore, with the long, white hair and the light eyes, the one who would almost look like Bakura if he weren't so human.

Truly a delicious morsel.

Bakura hasn’t tasted him yet, for the sole reason that he wants to wait until the boy—Ryou, he thinks his name is—is more ripe. During summer, when his cheeks are flushed with the sun and his outfits get shorter and skimpier, now that’s when the boy will truly become a meal fit for any vampire’s enjoyment.

And Bakura’s _starving._


End file.
